i write sins not tradgidies
by andysixxlover16
Summary: its edwards wedding day, and bella finds something out about edwards bride. just a little one shot. i own nothing.


**Just a one shot. I got this idea well watching a music video. I hope u like it.**

Bella's POV

Today was the day. The day I had been dreading for a year. The day Edward Cullen, my best friend and secret love, is marrying Lauren Mallory. But I didn't tell him that, I would be being selfish. He loved Lauren, so I supported him all the way. I wasn't going though, I made an excuse that I had to go to phoenix to look after my mother because she was sick.

I was walking around the church they were going to get married in. Just looking around at the decorations that just screamed Lauren. Edward had no say in the wedding arrangements.

I was about to leave but I heard two people talking. "How can you marry him Lauren I thought you loved me" the voice belonged to Mike Newton. I peaked around the door, I was able to see mike and Lauren standing face to face. "I do love you Mike, Im just marrying Edward so I can get his money you know how rich he is?" She answered.

WHAT, I thought out raged. I didn't hear what he said in reply but when I looked again they were kissing very passionately. The wedding was in 5 hours. I have to go find Edward, I thought desperately. I asked around but no would tell me were he was. After 4 and a half hours of searching and driving around, I still couldn't find him.

I parked in front of the church planning to go in there and tell Edward privately about what Lauren did. As I walked up to the church I heard them exchanging vows. "I love you" I heard Edward say, "I love you more" I heard Lauren reply. HOW DARE SHE LIE TO EDWARD, I thought outraged. I was seeing red as I walked into the church. I sang lyrics as I walked up to were Edward and Lauren were standing.

_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:_

"Bella what are you doing" Edward asked completely confused.

What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter."And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."

Everyone gasped. "You liar, your trying to ruin my wedding" Lauren shouted. I smirked at her.

I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense o h....Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is savedWell this calls for a toast, so pour the champagneOh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is savedWell this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne

"Bella what are you doing your acting crazy" Edward said still not understanding. I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Lauren ran out of the church and mike followed after her. "Bella What do you think your doing" Edward said confused. I grabbed him by his collar. I had a serious and determined look on my face.

Again...I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and ...

I dragged him outside, to were Lauren and Mike were kissing. "Lauren haven't you ever heard of closing the god damn door?" I questioned sarcastically. She broke away from Mike and tried to look innocent. "Eddie poo Mike was just comforting me" she said in a nasally voice. "How could you Lauren. You used me, you whore" Edward was somewhere between hurt and anger. "Bella is trying to pull us apart Eddie- kins" she shouted. "That's it" I shouted, I went over to her and punched her right in her new nose. There was a resounding crack and Laruen fell to the floor screaming. "and his name is Edward" I told her.

**So what did you think? Review**


End file.
